uk_video_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
My Bumper Sooty - Little Shop of Mischief
My Bumper Sooty - Little Shop of Mischief is a UK VHS release by VCI on 12th May 1997. It features five episodes from the second series of "Sooty & Co." which is produced by Granada Television in 1994. Description They're back... The popular TV characters of Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Scampi can be seen in five new exciting episodes, available on video for the first time. Over 100 minutes of fun as they venture in and around their bric-a-brac shop with Matthew leading the way. Episodes # Soo's Babies - The Sooty gang meet litter of kittens and some playful puppies. Soo loves babies and, after chatting to an expectant mother, decides that she would like one of her own. Will the patter of tiny panda paws he heard soon? # Fun Park - After an eventful coach journey, an excited Sooty gang arrive at the Camalot Theme Park, only to find that it is closed for the day. Luckily, an old friend manages to put the smiles back on their faceswhen she smuggles them into the Park where they get up to all sorts of mischief. # Shop-keeping - Sweep is fed up, so he decides to go own and set up a rival shop. Supermarket Sweeps is an instant hit, meanwhile Matthew, Sooty, Soo and Scampi become desperate as their business fails. It all works out well in the end. # Sweep's Family - Matthew does not notice Sweep's brothers arriving and the striking family resemblance means that he gets very confused indeed. When Sweep's Mum and Dad arrive, the mix up is resolved. Matthew arranges for the Holme Brass Band to accompany Sweep on the shop bell to celebrate. # Dog Trouble - Matthew panics when the champion dog he is looking after for a friend keeps running away. He enlists the help of the Sooty gang, but not even Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Scampi can keep the mischievous creature under control. A helicopter and another unusual mode of transport are used to try and catch the dog. Credits Trivia * This was the first Sooty VHS to feature the 1996-1998 VCI Children's Promo. Opening (Original 1997 release) * VCI children's promo from 1996 (Long version) by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * My Bumper Sooty: Little Shop of Mischief title card * Sooty and Co intro * Start of Soo's Babies (1994) Closing (Original 1997 release) * End of Dog Trouble (1994) * Sooty and Co closing credits * A Sooty Films Production logo for Granada Television * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz". Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sooty Category:Sooty & Co. Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Granada Television Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 12th May 1997